Breakaway connectors or assemblies can be utilized in fluid dispensing systems, such as gasoline refueling stations and the like. The breakaway assemblies are designed to provide a break in the fluid system, which can then be sealed/closed, when a sufficient breakaway force is applied thereto. For example, in a drive-away event, the user of a refueling unit may inadvertently leave the nozzle in the vehicle tank and drive away. Breakaway assemblies are designed to provide a breakaway point at which the hose or system can be separated, and also provide a closing valve to prevent or minimize loss of fuel. However, many current breakaway assemblies can be difficult to connect/reconnect.